Glaceon
Glaceon (グレイシア, Gureishia, Glacia in original Japanese language versions) is a pure Ice-type Pokémon found in Sinnoh by leveling up an Eevee near the Ice Rock. May from the anime evolved her Eevee into Glaceon. Appearance Glaceon is almost fox-like. Its fur is a light-blue color, with diamond-shaped patterns in a darker shade of blue. It has three diamond shaped things protruding from its forehead, and from them come a medium blue fronds, with a darker blue pattern on them. Its paws are also a dark blue, as are the inside of its ears. Special Abilities Glaceon has the ability Snow Cloak, which will raise its evasion in hailing weather. It can freeze its fur into protective needles when endangered. By controlling its body heat, Glaceon can also freeze the air around it to make a diamond-dust flurry. In the Anime May of Littleroot Town evolved her Eevee into a Glaceon at Ice Rock. It debuted in A Full Course Tag Battle! when May appeared in the Diamond and Pearl anime. May used her Glaceon in Strategy With a Smile! against Dawn's Piplup, and lost by only a couple of points. The moves May's Glaceon has been shown to know are: Dig Ice Beam Ice Shard Iron Tail Mirror Coat Secret Power Shadow Ball Tackle In the Movies There was a statue of Glaceon and Leafeon in the bell tower in the Rise of Darkrai. Also, Glaceon and the rest of the evolutions of Eevee made a brief cameo appearance at the beginning of Giratina and the Sky Warrior. In the Games Glaceon was first obtainable in Diamond and Pearl by evolving an Eevee anywhere on Route 217. Locations Pearl: Evolve Eevee on Route 217 Diamond: Evolve Eevee on Route 217 Platinum: Evolve Eevee on Route 217 Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Darkness: Crevice Cave (B1-B10), Lower Crevice Cave (B1-B4) Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time: Crevice Cave (B1-B10), Lower Crevice Cave (B1-B4) Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia: The Ice Lake Pokédex Entries Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia Group: Ice Poké Assist: Ice Field Move: Crush x 3 "It shoots an icy beam from its mouth. It also attacks with chunks of ice." Level Up Moves Name Origin Glaceon's name comes from the words Glacier and Eon. Glaciers are a huge mass of ice slowly flowing over a land mass, formed from compacted snow in an area where snow accumulation exceeds melting and sublimation. Eon is just an extension meaning over a long period of time, mainly because Glaceon is one of the many evolutions of Eevee. Trivia • Glaceon's Japanese name (Glacia) is the same name of one of the Hoenn Elite Four, Glacia • According to the Diamond and Pearl Pokédex, Glaceon and Leafeon's footprints are the same • Glaceon and Jolteon are tied as the shortest evolutions of Eevee • Glaceon is one of the four pure Ice-type Pokémon, the others being Snorunt, Glalie, and Regice • Glaceon is the only pure Ice-type that was not introduced in Generation III See Related Articles Eevee Vaporeon Jolteon Flareon Umbreon Espeon Leafeon Category:Ice Pokémon Category:Eeveelution Category:Ice Rock